inmortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Compañero de Sonya
*''[[Personajes secundarios de cómics#Lance|Acerca del personaje de cómics, leer Lance]]. El '''compañero de Sonya', asesinado por Kano y popularmente considerado como "la razón" por la cual Sonya Blade lo persigue, es un personaje secundario que nunca ha existido en los videojuegos. Este supuesto compañero surge en una época cuando el cánon no estaba establecido o aceptado y la información provenía de varias fuentes sin discriminar. El origen de este compañero aparece en Mortal Kombat Blood & Thunder (A slow boat to China), cómic de cierta notoriedad al modificar los eventos del cómic canónico Mortal Kombat Collector's Edition. Durante la trama Sonya está acompañada de Lance, erróneamente confundido en ciertos sitios relacionados con otro personaje llamado Sparky. Esta confusión se origina en el manual de usuario del port de Mortal Kombat para Super Nintendo, en el cual se adjuntó con el texto biográfico (modificado) de Sonya Blade la imagen de un cuadro del cómic Mortal Kombat Collector's Edition donde ella aparece junto al mencionado SparkyMortal Kombat Collector's Edition; palabras deSonya: "¡'''Sparky' y los demás permanezcan tras el jeep!". En la siguiente edición de la serie Blood & Thunder, Mortal Kombat Blood & Thunder (Test your might), Lance es asesinado en el primer kombate del torneo por Kano, quien le arranca el corazón mientras que Sonya se convierte en su enemiga declarada. Desde entonces se inicia el mito del '''compañero asesinado'Mortal Kombat Blood & Thunder (The art of war); texto en cuadro de página: "Mientras observa, Sonya Blade piensa que no pudo ayudar a Lance. su compañero de las Fuerzas Especiales. Ella piensa en eso, y se sentiría si finalmente colocara sus manos en el cuello de Kano". que continua en Mortal Kombat la Película. En este medio Kano hace una breve referencia a este compañero, ahora sin nombre, sugiriendo que fue víctima de la Sonrisa de GlasgowMortal Kombat la Película; diálogo entre Kano y Sonya: "No... pero le puso una sonrisa a tu compañero de oreja... a oreja".. Posteriomente en Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm, Sonya narra a sus compañeros el asesinato de su compañero Wexler (nombre derivado del productor Josh Wexler) cuando él no alcanzó a escapar de la explosión en un departamento a causa de una bomba puesta por KanoMortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm; episodio Familiar Red.. En la novelización de la primera película el compañero de Sonya es renombrado como el Teniente Bill van Hoven, a quien Kano le corta la garganta como parte de los eventos previos a la intervención de Sonya en el interior de un club durante la primera películaMortal Kombat The Movie Novelization; Capítulo Uno: "Uno de los soldados se acercó a su lado, lo alcanzó y volteó a '''Bill van Hoven'. Tenía los ojos abiertos mirando fijamente, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Y su garganta había sido cortada tan profundo que Sonya por un momento tuvo miedo que su cabeza podría desprenderse por completo''".. Detalle a destacar es que así como en los videojuegos, en la novela sobre el videojuego este compañero tampoco existe. El asesinado es el novio de Sonya, Cliff LoDolce, un maestro en artes marciales quien se negó a unirse al Dragón Negro, siendo entonces eliminado por KanoMortal Kombat - A Novel by Jeff Rovin; Capítulo Veintiocho: "De hecho fue por la espalda y en la obscuridad. Cuando '''Cliff' rechazó utilizar sus habilidades para pelear por la Sociedad del Dragón Negro, Kano le disparó seis tiros con un arma calibre .45''".. Referencias Categoría:Personajes Secundarios